Ez egy fanfiction
by MargieM
Summary: Én, a lapos történetcímek császára, Én a félreérthető történetcímek lordja, Én az írói tehetségét vissza nem tartó géniusz... Én... felraktam az új sztorim! Kissé pihentagyú, csak saját felelőségre. Én szóltam... Én...


**A sztorit magát Lulu találta ki, nagyrészben. Én csak megfogalmaztam, és itt-ott elvettem-hozzáadtam. Értsd: egy délutánt szenvedtem vele. Dehát, szenvedés az élet. Ez van. Mindazonáltal ha valakit dicsérni szeretnétek, engem lehet. Persze Lulut is lehet, de az nem tesz jót az egómnak. Hajnali kettőkor íródott eredetileg, ezért előfordulnak benne érdekes dolgok/személyek/szókapcsolatok. Bocs. **

**Köszönetnyilvánítás**

**Köszönöm a két kézfejemnek, amiért ennyit segítettek és odaadó munkájukkal támogatták a munka előrehaladtát. Köszönöm továbbá a mikrohullámú sütőmnek, aki fáradságot nem ismerve készített nekem egy instant kávét, amit írás közben fogyasztottam el. És végül, de nem utolsó sorban köszönöm igaz barátomnak és hű társamnak, Marknak, a laptopomnak, aki nemcsak rengeteget segített az írásban, de még a helyesírási hibákra is mindig felhívta a figyelmem.**

Sara kinyitotta a szemét. A tengerparton feküdt, össze-visszaszakadt ruhában. Körülnézett majd így szólt:

- Most vagy álmodom, vagy hajótörést szenvedtem, úgy hogy azt sem tudtam hogy hajózom. Vagy repülővel zuhantam volna le?

Két embert hallott közeledni, beszélgettek és Sarának eszébe jutott hogy talán tőlük segítséget kérhet – mindenki tudja hogy Sarának eszméletlenül magas az intelligenciája. Elmélkedése sajátmagára gyakorolt hatásán felbuzdulva úgy döntött hogy feláll. És felállt. Elindult a közeledő férfiak felé és minél közelebb ért annál inkább úrrá lett rajta az érzés: _Én most valami nagyon beteget álmodhatok…_ _Vagy mégsem? Lássuk csak…_ Közelebb lépett hunyorított, még közelebb lépett és még jobban hunyorított, és végül, csukott szemmel neki is ment az egyik férfinak. _Még javítanom kell a technikámon..._ Sara fölnézett a két föléje tornyosuló alakra és belé hasított a felismerés - dobpergést kérek – az egyik férfi nem más miiiiiiiint…

Bruce Willis! Vagy csak Sara fáradt? Nem, nem, ez Bruce Willis! És ennek a hasznos felismerésnek örömére Sara el is ájult.

Sara egy pittyegő hangra ébredt. _Mi van, már az UFO-k is engem akarnak?_ Nem Sara egy kórházban vagy. Amikor kinyitotta a szemét látta hogy Greg ül az ágya mellett és őt bámulja.

- Mi történt Greg? - kérdezte Sara

- Sara ez egy nagyon-nagyon hosszú és bonyolult történet…

- Tudom, de ez egy nagyon-nagyon hosszú és bonyolult fanfiction.

- Nyertünk egy hajóutat Bruce Willis-el, a hajó elsüllyedt, és csak mi éltük túl meg Catherine. Ja, meg Bruce.

- Komolyan? – Sarának valahogy sántított a sztori

- Nem. De ha az igazat mondanám, azt nem hinnéd el.

- Mert ezt elhinném!

- Öö… Megfogtál.

- Most komolyan! Mi a fene történt?

- Nem mondhatom meg, meglepetés.

- Nem szeretem a meglepetéseket!

Greg vigyorgott.

- Az orvos azt mondta, hogy haza mehetsz, szóval öltözz fel és induljunk!

- Mégis hová?

- Titok.

- Jó… Akkor menj ki, mert öltözöm!

- Vegyél rá!

- Greg hívom a nővért!

-Oké, oké, ne kapd fel a vizet, én csak poénkodtam! – azzal Greg kiment és leült egy székre a folyosón. Várt, várt, mégmindig várt… ( Vajon szeretnétek hogy leírjam ahogy Sara öltözik? Nemvalószínű… Na jó rávettetek)

Eközben Sara felöltözött - kívánságotok számomra parancs. Elindult ki a folyosóra. És kiért. Kinnt Greg már várta.

- Mondták már neked, hogy lassan öltözöl?

- Nem, nem sokan. Miért, lassan öltözöm?

- Igen Sara, lassan öltözöl.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Sara mielőtt kinyitotta volna a szemét elhadart egy gyors imát: Adja isten, hogy amikor kinyitom a szemem, nem a tenger parton vagyok, hanem az ágyamban… vagy Grissoméban… vagy a sajátomban Grissommal!

Sara kinyitotta a szemét, körülnézett, aztán megállapította a nyilvánvalót:

- Félsiker… Ideje felkelni.

És ezzel kezdetét vette Sara szombat reggeli rituáléja: Ébredés. Benyomott egy CD-t a magnójába – mert úgy tuti - és hangosan énekelve egy szál topban és bugyiban végigtáncolt a lakáson a fürdőszobáig. Majd fogat mosott, közben még mindig énekelt… Azután letussolt és énekelt – reméljük nem fog berekedni… - visszament a hálószobába és tiszta ruhát vett - hát nem is szennyeset… - és megreggelizett. Merthogy az a nap legfontosabb étkezése. Bizony! Ezt soha ne felejtsétek el! És ami a legfontosabb: megivott egy nagy adag kávét. Mikor ezt mind-mind megcsinálta úgy döntött keres valami olyan helyet ahol Grissom biztos nem lehet a szabadnapjukon. Így hát Sara elkezdett sétálni amerre a lába vitte, és mit ad isten, amikor fölpillantott rájött, hogy a lábai - azok a kis szemét dögök - egyenesen Grissomhoz hozták. Sara épp meg akart fordulni és elfutni - sikítva - amikor Grissom lépett ki az ajtón és utána szólt:

- Sara, te vagy az?

- Igen… - _Sikerült egy olyan jó helyet találnom ahol semmi esélye nincs az összefutásnak! Milyen ügyes vagyok! Hú, na jó, csak nyugodtan, viselkedj természetesen és nem lesz baj…_

- Szia Grissom! Hogy vagy? Én épp csak erre sétáltam és… Nem is tudtam hogy itt laksz és…

- Nyugodj meg Sara nem kell magyarázkodnod. Nincs kedved velem jönni kutyát sétáltatni?

- Milyen kutyát?

- Hanket… itt van… - emelte meg a jobb kezét, amivel a pórázt fogta

- Ja, tényleg… - _Buta Sara! Buta vagy Sara…_

- Persze hogy van kedvem! Imádom a kutyákat! - _Grissomal megyek! Grissomal megyek! Juhééé! Öhöm, több komolyságot kérnék!_

Így hát Grissom és Sara elmentek együtt kutyát sétáltatni. *kis klipp zenei aláfestéssel erről a nagyon-nagyon boldog eseményről* Amikor a parkhoz értek Grissom meglátott egy hot-dog árust, és eszébe jutott hogy Hank kedvenc étele a hot-dog. Ezért úgy döntött hogy vesz egyet. Megkérte Sarát, hogy vigyázzon Hankre, amíg vesz egy hot-dogot. Sara megállt egy pad mellett, kezében a pórázzal, de Hank nagyon szeretett volna szabadulni és rángatta a pórázt. Végül Sara nem bírta tovább egy helyben tartani, Hank irányíthatatlanná vált és húzta Sarát a kis dísztó felé a park szélén. Sara sikított és azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon miért történik mindez vele, eleve nem akart találkozni ma Grissommal, de arra végképp nem számított hogy így lejáratja magát előtte.

És megtörtént az elkerülhetetlen: csobb. Sara és Hank teljesen átázott. Kívül is, belül is. A kis tóban ugyan nem volt sok víz, - és istennek hála halak sem laktak benne - de ahhoz épp elég hogy átáztassa Sara ruháját és Hank szőrét. A teljesen átázott Sara és a nagyon vidám Hank kikászálódtak a vízből. Grissom feléjük sietett hogy megnézze hogy vannak.

- Úristen! Jól vagytok? Ugye nem estél rá Hankyre? Jól vagy apuci pici szemefénye?

- Nem igazán. Nagyon fázom.

- Sara jobb ha azonnal hozzám megyünk, meg kell szárítkoznod és az én lakásom sokkal közelebb van mint a tiéd. Siessünk, nehogy megfázzatok.

Így aztán Sara, Grissom és Hank elindultak Grissomhoz. Az utca túloldalán volt Grissom háza, már majdnem oda értek, amikor Sara megbotlott és elesett.

- Úristen! Jól vagy? Jobban kellene vigyáznod!

- Nagyon fáj a lábam!

- Várj, segítek!

És Grissom ölbe kapta Sarat majd egészen az ajtóig cipelte, bár ez nem nagy szó, ha megemlítjük, hogy már csak 6 méterre voltak a bejárati ajtótól. Grissom nagy nehezen kinyitotta az ajtót, úgy, hogy Sarát sem tette le, és valahogy a csuromvizes Hanket is kordában kellet tartania. Örült volna egy harmadik kéznek, de sajnos nem evett elég csernobili répát… Eközben az út túloldalán egy figyelmes járókelő gondolata csak annyi volt hogy itt valakik nagyon sietnek valahová… Amikor Grissom, Hank és Sara végre beértek a kellemesen meleg lakásba Grissom első dolga az volt hogy óvatosan lerakta Sarát a díványra majd hozott egy kis vizet, fájdalom csillapítót – egy esésre? - és egy pokrócot. Szépen betakargatta, bár Sarának a lába fájt és egyedül is be tudott volna takarózni, de Grissomból kibújt a titkos belső kis ápolónője.

- Vedd be fájdalomcsillapítót, jót fog tenni.

- Ki gondolná… - mondta Sara duzzogva

- Mi a baj?

- Semmi, csak fáj a lábam, csurom víz vagyok, és álmos vagyok, és málnaszörpöt akarok és elegem van! A kádamat akarom! És az ágyamat! És a málnaszörpömet! És haza akarok menni! - Sara szerintem mindannyian tudjuk, hogy ez így nem igaz… Mármint a hazamenetel…

_- _Semmi baj Sara, maradj egy kicsit és beszélgessünk!

- Miért?

- Mert szerintem jobb lenne, ha pihennél, és kicsit beszélgetnénk, nem szeretném hogy szomorkodj a szabad napodon.

- Rendben, de miről?

Három át beszélgetett órával és két – jó nagy – pohár borral később:

- …Na igen, és közelebb mentem és kiderült, hogy Bruce Willis az!

- Komolyan? Várjál… Bruce Willis az melyik? Én sose tudom hogy ő a Kung fus-e vagy a másik…

- Nem, az Bruce Lee. És akkor elájultam… és egy kórházban voltam, és ott volt Greg, de arra nem emlékszem hogy aztán mi történt…

- Tényleg nem?

- Nem. Sajnos.

- Sara… mostanában olyan furcsa vagy, van valami amit nem mondasz el nekem?

- Nem igazán…

- Szóval van! Talán terhes vagy?

- Miért kell ilyen átkozottul okosnak lenned? Miért? – ordított fel Sara kezeivel hadonászva, és a borát majdnem kiborítva. De csak majdnem.

- Szóval terhes vagy.

- Nem dehogy… csak épp tényleg nem mondok el valamit…

- Sara kérsz még bort?

- Te most le akarsz itatni engem?

- Igen, azt hiszem.

Pár másodperc néma csenddel később.

- Na és kérsz még bort?

- Igen, azt hiszem.

Négy pohár borral vidámabban:

- Na és miért nem beszélgettünk mi még eddig?

- Nem tudom, de most olyan jó!

- Csak a bor beszél belőled!

- Milyen bor?

- Amit megittál.

Sara az asztalon lévő üres poharakra nézett, majd lassan összeállt neki a kép: _Négy üres pohár plusz egy üres borosüveg, meg az a tény hogy részeg vagyok egyenlő:_

- Én ittam Grissom!

- Igen Sara, te ittál. És most szépen el fogod nekem mondani hogy mi nyomja a lelkedet.

- De Grissom én láttam amikor ittál, hogy-hogy nem vagy te is részeg?

- Sara én nem ittam, csak úgy tettem mintha… - milyen aljas…

- Ha azt hiszed, hogy mert részeg és befolyásolható vagyok, nem haragszom meg azért, hogy az orromnál fogva vezettél, akkor hát nagyot tévedsz, mert ez nem így van! Gil Grissom most megbűnhődsz! – ajaj… itt baj lesz… a zsigereimben érzem

Azzal Sara teljes erejéből hozzá vágott egy párnát Grissomhoz. Grissomot meglepetésként érte a támadás, de nem volt rest és visszavágott. Egy órával később a párnacsata félbe szakadt mert Sara elaludt. Grissom felvette – hűha, egy nap kétszer! Grissom te gyúrni jársz? - és felvitte az emeletre, majd lefektette aludni. Másnap Grissom úgy döntött hogy nem kelti fel Sarát, hagy pihenjen, inkább megcsinálja azt amit már tegnap kellett volna, de nem volt rá ideje. Lement az alsó szintre és oda ment Hanky kutya kosarához. Hank szomorú szemekkel nézett rá. Grissom lehajolt és a fülébe súgta miközben jutalomfalatkákat adott neki:

- Szép volt a tegnapi, ügyes kutyus ez a tiéd, de nem adom az összest, mert jobban is mehetett volna… például véletlen leszakíthattad volna a blúza pántját…

Grissom megsimogatta Hanket és épp el akart menni a boltba, amikor Sara lesétált a lépcsőn és így szólt:

- Grissom ami tegnap történt… én szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy nem akarom hogy ez csak egy… egyéjszakás-kaland legyen… én szeretnék veled lenni és… és… én azt hiszem, hogy szeretlek.

Grissom egy ideig némán állt mintha mérlegelne majd megtörte a csendet:

- De Sara… mi tegnap csak párnacsatáztunk és beszélgettünk…

Sara elmosolyodott:

- Persze!

És megcsókolta.

Közben a labor pihenőjében a nappalisok várják a feladataikat:

- Na és mit álmodtál tegnap este? Azt mondtad furcsa volt…

- Igen… voltam én és Bruce Willis, és a tengerparton sétáltunk… és amikor meg akarta kérni a kezem valaki nekem jött hátulról…

- Tényleg?

- Ne szakíts félbe! Szóval megfordulok és Sara az…

- Sara… az éjszakásoktól?

- Igen, az a Sara.

- Milyen furcsa dolgok történnek néha… Na és mi lett a vége?

Vége

**Mivel legalább egy embert tudok, aki elolvasott a CSI-os sztorijaim közül legalább egyet, nagyon boldog vagyok. Még kommentet is hagyott. Tudom hogy Mentalistásra nagyobb az igény, de ahhoz kevesebb az ötletem (jelenleg 0, míg CSI-os sztorikból 4 félkészem van, meg egy tervbe véve) szóval egy ideig ez lesz. Bocs. Minden helyesírási hibáért elnézést, én mindent megtettem, Mark a bűnös, és a Microsoft Word Starter helyesírás és nyelvhelyesség ellenőrző szoftvere. Tényleg. Amúgy visszanéztem a korábbi négy sztorim, tele vannak hibákkal… Azokért is bocs. Amúgy így belegondolva a „végső" szerkesztés Laurán történt, szóval ő a hibás. **


End file.
